A man's genital area is a difficult area to support, cover, and/or protect due to its heightened sensitivity, location on the body, and general shape. This is especially true following surgery of the male genitalia, the inferior abdomen, and/or of the pelvis. Because the male genital area is the site of waste expulsion, it is difficult to keep these surgical areas clean and prevent contamination from fecal matter, urine, and associated pathogens until the surgical site has healed. The inability to keep these wound sites clean can result in wound infections, inflammation, and additional scarring which, in turn, can lead to the need for more surgery. Accordingly, there is a need for an article that keeps surgical areas clean.
In addition, it is also harmful for waste material to remain in prolonged contact with the male genitalia. This is a very common problem because there are no barriers preventing the migration of fecal matter to the genital area within an absorbent article. This migration of fecal matter onto the male genitalia makes it very difficult and time consuming for caregivers to effectively clean the soiled areas and if fecal matter remains in prolonged contact with the male genitalia it can contribute to urinary tract infections, inflammation of the male genitalia and/or meatal stenosis. These painful conditions of the male genitalia have been shown to delay toilet training or actually cause regression of a child who has been previously toilet trained. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the contamination of the male genitalia with fecal matter in an absorbent article.